


Nighttime Chatter- Sans/Reader

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another dollar. He came to a stop when he saw that someone else was up. One of the human villagers was sitting on a bench, looking up at the stars. Of course, Sans put on his cheekiest smile, approaching them with a friendly wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Chatter- Sans/Reader

Another day, another dollar. He came to a stop when he saw that someone else was up. One of the human villagers was sitting on a bench, looking up at the stars. Of course, Sans put on his cheekiest smile, approaching them with a friendly wave. “Another night owl, huh?” he chuckled. “What’s the matter? Can’t sleep?” The villager smiled, dismissing it as “enjoying the rest of the day before tomorrow’s chores”.

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle. They were pretty cute when they look a little tired. He waddled over and plopped himself down on the bench next to them. Another breeze rolled by, and the villager shivered slightly. The skeleton smiled at them gently, taking off his coat and putting it around their shoulders. The villager, though visibly blushing, smirked and asked if he had been watching one of Alphys’ cheesy romance cartoons again. Sans laughed. “Nah, I just don’t wanna see you cold, egghead,” he grinned. “

Don’t expect me to be walkin’ you to school with a piece of toast in your mouth, or whatever.” He was quiet for a moment. He gazed up at the stars, watching them as they twinkled gloriously in the indigo sky. One star shot across the sky, and the small lights in his eyes seemed to become much brighter. “H-Hey, look at that!” he pointed it out, though it had long-since disappeared. The villager paused, shaking their head and saying that they didn’t catch it in a disappointed tone. “Oh, well…Papyrus and I always used to make wishes on shooting stars as baby bones. “He always used to wish for pretty silly things, like…well, pasta horses and to be the best fighter in the whole galaxy. But I always made one wish, every single time.”

The villager stared at Sans, expecting him to finish his sentence. However, when Sans stood up and offered them his hand, they were surprised. He winked at them, pleased with their reaction. “My wish already came true, dude – I kept wishing for an awesome buddy like you who I could spend time and make some wicked awesome jokes with,” he said. The villager’s cheeks were tomato red by now, but they still took Sans’ hand and jumped off of the bridge, telling him that they were hardly awesome. Sans snorted. “Aw, shucks, don’t say that about yourself, dude. You’re amazing!” Both friends seemed to look up at the same time, and managed to see another star sail across the sky.

Sans let go of the villager’s hand, only to put his own hands on his waist. “Well, whattdya know?” he mused. “Guess someone really wants you to make a wish…” With a slight smile, the villager intertwined their arm with Sans’. It was his turn to be surprised now, though he hardly had time to turn his head to face them before they kissed him on the cheekbone. Sans’ cheeks somehow turned bright blue. However, in a very dorky attempt at brushing it off and playing the cool guy, he glanced away, scratching the back of his neck and laughing shyly.

“Uh, g-guess you’re not gonna tell me then, huh?” he smirked. “You could’ve just said that, but, uh…” he winked at them again, though he wasn’t sure if he could keep up his cool façade when they leaned their head against his shoulder. “I’ll let it slip, this time – only ‘cause you’re my favorite buddy in the whole world…” With that, Sans walked the villager home, finding the brisk breezes and the sounds of the rustling leaves much more enjoyable with such lovely company by his side.


End file.
